The Many Secrets of Kai
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Kai's past is reveled when they reach the Russian Tournament. A few old friends make an appearance
1. Default Chapter

LG:  Hello, another story.  This ones is Kai's 

Kai: NNNOOOOOOOO.

LG:  I don't own beyblade.  

Key:   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~dream sequence ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_thoughts_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Many Secrets of Kai 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dream~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A girl stands shrouded in darkness.  A solitary figure stands before her.  His slate blue hair, stoic mask, and blue triangles gave away who he was. "Kai" she screamed.  The boy reached out his hand to grab her, just as she reached out to him he was pulled away.  "No, Kai don't leave me here all alone."  The boy was gone.  "No, Kai, how could you?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ end~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The girl awoke and looked around the freezing room in which she slept. "Weird dream.  I haven't thought about Kai in years."

A boy with short jet-black hair (A/N I haven't seen the Russian episodes yet so I am making the demolition boy's look they way I want) walked in the room suddenly and stopped in the doorway.  "Oh Abi, your awake.  Well, come on have some breakfast before you start us training again."  He said.  Abi got out of bed and strode to the mirror.  She looked in the mirror at her reflection, same long red and silver streaked hair, same purple eyes that always looked back.  She quickly put her hair in to four small braids, two on each side, and one long ponytail in the back and spiked up the front and walked out of the room.  She called over here shoulder, "Tala you coming or what." 

The two walked into the kitchen to see two other boys sitting there.  One was tall and had sky blue hair, the other shorter and obviously younger then all of them had black hair with white stripes through it.  The tall one spoke, "My god, she lives run for it."  Abi walked over to him and smacked him in the back, "Just for that Spencer, you and me are first."  The short one started laughing, "Ha, ha.  She shut you up."  Abi smiled evilly, "and you go second Bryan" Bryan groaned and returned to his cereal.  The four bladders sat at the table eating breakfast and discussing the Russian Tournament coming up. "They say a team with extraordinary powers is coming, the bladebreakers," Tala said.  Abi spoke, "They don't sound so tough, we can beat them easily."  Spencer turned around and flicked on a small tv in the corner on the news was a story about the bladebreakers.  TV " And in beyblading news, a new team takes top bill, the Bladebreakers.  With Max, Rei and Tyson being the first string, their amazing strategist Kenny and their mysterious substitute, whose name we don't have, they are blowing the others away."  Spencer turns off the tv, "Maybe they won't be so easy to beat."  Abi sighed, "You baka, we can defeat anyone.  And we will defeat them.  Now let's go practice."  The four bladders got up and left to go train.

Elsewhere.

The bladebreakers sat on a bus to Russia.  Tyson and Max in the front talking,  Rei in the middle sleeping, Kenny talking to Dizzi towards the back, and Kai lying across the back row of seats eyes closed thinking, _ back to Russia again.  At least I get to see my friends at the Abbey again.  Expecially Abi.  I hope she's not angry at me for leaving so long ago._  Kai sighs and falls into an uneasy sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dream~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Young Kai stood in front of an Abbey staring staring at the firery haired girl in front of him. "Never forget me Kai, promise me you'll come back to me some day.  Friends shouldn't be apart for to long."  Kai spoke, "Abi,  You are my best friend I will return soon. I promise."  Kai handed Abi a small beyblade shape pin, "Wear this always and remember me."  Abi took it and put it on her shirt, "Always," She reached around her waist and untied the white fabric belt she wore, she handed it to him, "You have your own belt but maybe you could use a scarf."  Kai took the fabric and wrapped it around his neck. "I will never take this off. I promise."  Kai got into the limo behind him and left.  He looked out the window to see Abi running after the limo till it reached past the guarded gate.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  end~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kai sat up wide awake and looked around the bus, _just a dream, unfortunately also real._ He reached up and touched the scarf.  _Oh Abi, I never did take it off._  He laid back down and fell back to sleep

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LG: So what did you think? Let me know I love reviews,  Flame if you dislike,  review if you like.  Bye for now.  Oh this is dedicated to my friend KeaCerasiJade and her obsession with Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

LG: I'm back already. With KeaCerasiJade.

KeaCerasiJade: Hey peoples.  LG start writing already.  I want to know what happens to my Kai.

Kai: That's ok.  No rush there LG.

LG: Just for that I'm writing more now :P  Don't own Beyblade.  But if you know someone willing to sell, I'm willing to buy. 

Key: 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dream Sequence~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_thoughts_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Bladebreakers pulled up in front of their hotel.  Kai immediately pushed past the others and walked to the practice arena, "Practice in ten minutes or else."  Tyson groaned and ran to the buffet table, "In that case I better eat now and put my stuff away later." 

Ten Minutes Later

"WHERE THE HELL IS TYSON" Screamed Kai.  Kai stalked off towards the buffet to see Tyson still sitting there stuffing his face.  He reached down grabbed his collar and dragged him off to the practice arena.  Practice started as normal,  Max and Rei battled with Kai making no move to even watch closely yet he still knew every mistake they made.  Every so often he would yell out something to one of them but mostly he stayed quiet and let Kenny run the practice.

At the Abbey

"I SAID PRACTICE TIME NOT LOUNGING TIME.  BLUE BOY AND ZEBRA GET UP THERE **NOW**."  Abi yelled at the boys sitting under the tree. Spencer and Bryan got up and walked over to the dish.  Practice was intense like always.  Abi stood against a  wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed and yet still knew every mistake.  She allowed Tala to control the practice, she would just make a comment about their mistakes every so often.  As practice ended,  Tala walked inside and brought out a video tape.  "What's that?" Abi asked.  "I found a video of the Bladebreakers in action at the American tournament.  It shows their mysterious sub blading."  Tala said.  "Fine pop it in." Abi sighed and walked inside followed by the rest of the team.  Tala put the video in.  On the screen was Max they watched for a few minutes taking notes.  Suddenly the phone rings, "Hey Ass get the phone." Abi said.  Tala got up and picked up the phone, "Hello."  On the phone, "Yes hello this is the BBA, we would like to invite you the demolition gang to do an exhibition match against the bladebreakers tomorrow."  Tala said, "Sure.  See you tomorrow."  "Who was that?"  Abi asked.  "Just the BBA they want us to do an exhibition match against the bladebreakers tomorrow." Tala said.  "Good now we can see just how tough they are,"  Bryan said.  Abi sighed and looked back at the tv, the third match was about to start and on the screen was, "MY GOD IT'S KAI"  Spencer screamed.  Abi said nothing.  She just got up and walked into her room.  Once there she pulled a box out of her drawer and opened it.  Lying inside was a beyblade shape pin.  "Kai, 8 years ago, you left us.  You promised to return in a year, you never did.  Well, tomorrow when we battle,  you'll be in the battle of a lifetime."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LG:  Well, hate to give you a cliffie but I need to study for school now.  Bye till next time.

Kai:  Not if I can help it.

KeaCerasiJade:  Shut up Kai.

She grabs him and drags him off screen.

LG:  Looks like I'll get to finish his story after all. Hahahahahahahahaha. 


	3. Chapter 3

LG: Man, two chapters in one day.  I am on a roll 

KeaCerasiJade:  Girl is the next chapter up.  Hurry up already.

Kai: No, no,no.  KeaCerasiJade I thought you liked me why do you want to torture me so.

KeaCerasiJade: Ummm, cause it's fun.

LG: Alright alright next chapter.

Key:

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dream Sequence~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_thoughts_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mr. Dickinson got off the phone and went outside to the Bladebreakers. "Well boys, you have an exhibition match tomorrow with the demolition gang.  So go to bed now and get a good nights rest."  The five boys went off to bed in different rooms.  Mr. Dickinson actually sprung for five separate rooms this time. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dream Sequence~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kai, about ten years old, stood in front of a mansion.  "Grandfather, I wish to return to the Abbey in Russia.  I hate Japan.  It's been 3 years.  I left there when I was 7,  I'm ten now and I miss my training partners."   An old man glared at the young Kai and just said, "When the time is right you will return to do my bidding there." Kai just put his head down and went back into the mansion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ end~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kai woke up with a start, _what the hell was that about whatever. Back to sleep so I can defeat this demolition gang tomorrow_.  Kai went back to a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning

Kai awoke and went around to the other rooms waking the rest up.  Actually a fun job for Kai, seeing as how torturing Tyson and the rest of lazy oafs was enjoyable.  They all get up and arrive at the bey stadium at 11:00 on the dot.  They walk up and see DJ Jazzman standing waiting for them to show up.  Jazzman turned to them and said "Hey guys, you're here.  Let me explain this, the other team is already here and waiting in their box,  all four of you must battle, pick a number from one to four and the person with the corresponding  number is who you will blade against same with order."  The four boys reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.  Kai had number four, Max had number two, Tyson had three and Rei had one.  "All right let's get this started," Jazz man yelled, "First up is Rei versus Tala."  A boy with short jet black hair wearing a white shirt and black jeans with black dragon claws painted on his face, much like Kai's blue triangles, walked up to the dish.  He took out a black and silver beyblade and set it in his launcher.  "Get ready to lose,"  Tala said.  "Sure," Rei said.  Jazzman yelled, "Ready bladers three two one Let it rip."  The two blades flew into dish.  They circled each other for a little while and then Rei yelled, "Drigger, tiger claw attack."  "Ha, Aris, blood fire attack now."  A blood red dragon came out of the blade and whipped Drigger around like a chew toy and finally threw him out of the dish.  "And Tala is the winner,"  Jazzman yelled, next up is Max versus Bryan."  "Sorry guys I lost,"  Rei said when he reached the box.  "Un" was all Kai said while thinking to himself,_ you lost because Aris is unbeatable just like Tala and the rest of them_.  Max and a boy of about 13 years old with black hair with white strips in it and alternating black and white stripes painted on his face, wearing black and white clothing.  The two got ready to launch and Jazzman yelled, "Three two one Let it Rip."  The blades launch into the dish and immediately attacked each other.  "Draceil, defense come on," Max yelled. "Stripes take him out." Bryan yelled.  Suddenly a black and white beyblade shot out of the ring and landed at Bryan's feet. "No, I lost" Bryan groaned.  "Hey great match Bryan, better luck next time" Max said.  "The winner is Max, next up is Spencer versus Tyson."  Spencer was a tall boy with sky blue hair and light blue wings painted on his face, wearing a light blue shirt and black pants.  "hey buddy,  what's with the painted faces,"  Tyson asked.  "War Paint," Spencer answers.  Jazz yelled, "Let it rip,"  The two blades took off circling the dish.  Tyson yelled, "Dragoon, phantom hurricane."  "Midas, show them a real hurricane, Wing Storm now" Spencer yelled.  Dragoon was blown out of the dish and Jazzman yelled, "Spencer is the winner.  Will Kai and Abi now come to the center for your battle." Kai's head snapped up and he stood up and headed to the center.  He watched a girl with long red and silver streaked hair wearing purple baggy pants with black combat boots and a black tank top with silver on the arms.  She had a piece of black fabric around her waist serving as a belt.  Jazzman yelled, "Let it Rip."  The two blades launch into the dish but before they even touched the dish Kai's was blown away from the dish and landed on the ground at Kai's feet.  Abi turned around and headed back to the boys in the box.  Tyson spoke, "Kai, Kai lost."  Kai just stood there in shock.  Abi and the Demolition gang walked over to Kai, Abi spoke, "So you returned here.  Don't think you can come back now and be forgiven."  Before Kai could speak, Abi reached up and slapped his face, as she brought her hand down she grabbed his scarf and ripped it off his neck and turned around and left.  Kai just shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered, "whatever"  and turned around and left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LG:  Wow long chapter.  Well what do you think Kai lost.  Don't worry I don't plan on turning Abi into a Mary Sue.  Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Author's Note not a new Chapter

LG: Hello all this is just a quick authors note, in case some of you are confused about what the characters look like.   Tala is 15.  He is average height and has short jet-black hair and piercing black eyes.  He dresses in a white or silver color shirt and black pants.  His blade is black and silver.  His bit beast is Aris, a blood red fire dragon.  When he blades he paints black dragon claws on his face.  Abi's nickname for him is Ass, she has nothing to make fun of him so she just calls him as ass.  Spencer is 14.  He is very tall and has spiky sky blue hair and depressing light blue eyes.  He dresses in a blue shirt and black pants.  He blade is royal blue and deep red.  His bit beast is Midas, a winged horse.  When he beyblades he paints light blue wings on his face.  Abi's nickname for him is blue boy, she makes fun of him for having light blue as his favorite color.  Bryan is 13.  He is very short and has pure black hair with natural white stripes going through it, his eyes are deep brown and sometimes get mistaken for black.  He dresses in black and white and nothing else.  His blade is black and white.  His bit beast is Stripes, a zebra.  When he blades he paints alternating black and white stripes on his face.  Abi's nickname for him is Zebra, she makes fun of his obsession with zebras and the colors black and white.  Abi is 15.  She is average height and has long red hair with silver streaks.  She wears it in four long braids on the sides and a long ponytail in the back.  The front is spiked up like Kai's.  Her eyes are deep purple.  She wears purple baggy pants and a black tank top with silver threads along the arms.  She has black combat boots and a black fabric belt around her waist.  Her blade is purple and silver.  Her bit beast is Galatica, a phoenix.  She is as good as Kai is because she was raised at the Abbey.  Boris is her uncle and has trained her at the Abbey since she was 4 years old.  She hates Kai because he left when they were 7 and promised to return in time for her birthday and he never did.  She didn't know what happened to him and now seeing him on another team has made her really upset which is why she slapped Kai in the last chapter.

That's all that I wanted to tell you peoples.  Also unless I can get a hold of a computer with Internet access during holiday break I won't be updating any of my stories till after New Year's.  So everyone Happy Holidays.  And **LET IT RIP**.       


	5. Chapter 4

KrisKat:  LG, Hey LG where are you?  You need to write more of Kai's fic.

The niko-jin searches the room to find LG sitting in a corner.

KrisKat: Whatcha doing, LG?

LG: (Muttering) ………damn flamers………..pay…………sweet revenge…………..

KrisKat looks in LG's hand to see a beyblade with tiny very sharp spikes all over it.

KrisKat: OK.

Kai comes running on.

Kai: LG stop KeaCerasiJade, she's trying to lock me in the closet again.  LG, hey LG you paying attention to me.

KrisKat: No she's not.  She got flamed and is now devising revenge.

Kai:  Oh

Kea (KeaCerasiJade will now be referred to as just Kea) comes walking in.

Kea: Oh Kaaaiiiii. 

She sees LG putting the spikes on the beyblade and sits down and does it to her own.

KrisKat:  You know Kai, I'm supposed to be the Yami but sometimes I think LG is more evil then me

Kai:  I know it's scary sometimes.

KrisKat: Oh well on with the fic.  LG and I do own beyblade.  Not the show an actually beyblade.  Kea gave it to us for Christmas.  We love you Kea. This part is dedicated to her. 

_thoughts_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(At the Hotel)

            "Kai, hey Kai.  Come on out and have something to eat with us." Tyson yelled through the door.

            After the match the team had returned to the hotel only to have Kai lock himself in his room.  The others tried constantly to get him to come out. 

(Inside Kai's room)

            _The Abbey.  It's gotta be there.  Don't worry Grandfather I will get the bit piece back from Boris.  Don't you worry about that.  Now just to be able to get past my old friends to get it.  Them, especially Abi, will be all that block my path._

(Outside the room)

            The door suddenly opened and out walked Kai.  He stormed past the others so quickly they weren't even sure if he heard them yell, "Kai where ya going?" 

            He responded quickly and curtly, "Out."

(Back at the Abbey)

            "Abi, Get the hell out here now.  Come one you can't stay in there all day."  Tala yelled through the door.

            Like Kai when the team returned to the Abbey, Abi locked herself in her room and the others tried with no avail to get her to come out. 

(Inside Abi's room)

            Abi sits on her bed staring at Kai's scarf that is sitting on her lap. _ So Kai, think you can just come back and act like nothing happened.  Like you never deserted your team.  Well, you better not come here or there'll be hell to pay._

(Outside the room)

            "Spencer, Bryan,  leave.  Go eat, you got training tonight,"  Tala told the two boys.

            The two left and walked to the kitchen.  Currently Kai was trying to sneak in through the window in the kitchen.

            "The door would have been safer and easier.  Or did you really not want to see us,"  Spencer asked?

            "Didn't want to see you.  Look just tell me where Boris is and I'll leave," Kai told them.

            "Down the hall, where he's always been.  You know right past Abi's room," Bryan said.

            "Great," Kai said.  He walked out of the room and down the hall. 

            Once he left Spencer pulled out a walkie talkie and called Tala, "Tala, Kai is here and heading your way."

            "Thanks," came a crackled response.  A plan quickly formed in his head of how to get their friends back.

            Kai walked down the hall and quickly came upon Tala standing in the hallway.  Kai tried to slip past him but being away from the Abbey for so long had slowed his reaction time.  Tala grabbed him and pulled him over to Abi's door.  

            He yelled through, "Abi, your uncle wants to see you."

            He heard the door unlock and open.  Before either could react Tala shoved Kai in the room with Abi and pulled the door shut.  He held it closed and yelled through, "I'm not letting either of you out until you can act civil."

            Abi and Kai stared at each other.  Neither moving or speaking.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

KrisKat: Sorry about the cliffie but because of LG being all revengie I have no idea where she is going with this and had to end it where her notes ended.  Oh and I am begging you please don't flame.  I don't want to have to restrict LG and Kea……..again.

Kai: Where are LG and Kea?

A loud banging comes from closet.

LG:  KrisKat you better let us outta here.

KrisKat:  I don't know.  How about we go look for them?

Kai: Good idea.  See ya all next time.

KrisKat: Bye.


End file.
